Broken Mirror
by Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Chapter 1: A girl arrive in National City in search for just a glimmer of hope for her future, will she find it? (Maggie, Supergirl, OC) Chapter 2: They set out to help Daisy pick up the pieces, starting with shopping for new stuff. (Maggie, OC, Alex)
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 days now since the young woman was shown the door by the people she trusted the most. She had to keep moving, whenever she stopped moving, the words of her parents came back to haunt her, their tone, their disgust. No solace in sight, the 16 year old girl was desperate not to spend another cold night outside. Scrounging and begging for the ticket money, she jumped onto the first bus she found out of town on the dusk of her fourth night.

The shock was not wearing off, her body was still shaking like her father was still going to hit her. The shock was not wearing off, she jumped at the slightest motion like her mother was still throwing dishes at her. The shock was not wearing off, her voice would not work, like everyone she ever met let her down. No aunt, no friend, no girlfriend to help her. alone.

She had fallen asleep on the bus, an empty sleep void of dream and hope. The driver, an elderly man, shook her awake. "This is the last stop." She jumped at the sight of the man so close, letting out a scream, finally, she managed to speak in a weak, trembling whisper. "Where am I?"

"National City!" The answer came from the old man. The girl's eyes widened a touch as she heard the name, she hadn't even considered the destination, as far as she was concerned, Gotham was going to be heaven compared to her hometown.

There was a tiny hint of a glimmer of ligtht within her heart, Supergirl lived here. She held the flimsiest hope that maybe, maybe the world's greatest hero would save her. Holding her backpack with the supergirl patch on it in her arms, she disembarked from the bus and into National City, staring up at the sky.

The girl started walking, she had no real idea where she was going. Eventually, she crossed a park with the Giant 'S' statue in the middle of it. The girl stopped in front of it, kneeling and searching her bag for her phone, taking a selfie with it at the statue. Fiddling with her phone further, the wallpaper changed from a happy family picture to the selfie she just took. To save batteries, she switched the phone off.

She walked the morning, through parks and downtown, asking for help and begging for food and a black with curly hair offered her a meal. She walked the afternoon, through crowd and empty streets, looking for a warm place to spend the night, a homeless man offered a blanket and grabby hands. She walked the evening, through alleys and the fringe of town, peeking in dumpsters for food, she found discarded bread and a lead pipe.

"Hey, what're you doing in there ?!" He strode from the back door at an astounding speed, before she could turn around the bread was out of her hand and back into the dumpster, and she responded with the lead pipe. She responded with all of her desperation, all of her sadness and anger, knocking the man back away and onto his back on the ground.

"Why do you people use lead for your pipe work, this doesn't seem wise." Mon-El asked the waitress applying some disinfectant to his bleeding bump. The question is met with a soft shrug. The waitress had called the police, owner's order, but the girl was waiting at the counter, drinking a glass of water, completely silent and shaking; brought inside of the bar by a waitress with the strangest eyes.

Mon-El frowned and left the backstore, walking to the kitchen, he had been learning to cook for Kara. That's all he wanted to do from the start, help the girl at the dumpster. "Tell the boss i'm giving the girl fresh food." the waitress nods once and pat his back. "your girl's rubbing off on you." He smiled and finished the simple meal, a plate of fries and a warm sandwich with chicken.

The plate softly landed on the counter in front of the girl, she let out a surprised gasp at the sudden motion, shaking. "Sorry, eat up." Mon El said, awkard, unsure of what to say. He did not want to scare the girl again, the awkward silence did not last very long: a rather large man came into the bar from the main entrance, wearing an NCPD jacket and an easy smile.

The officer was kind, one of the good ones. He let the girl finish her meal, using this to spend a few moment learning the name of a few of them: Mon-el and Brian in particular, taking note about their version of what happened, thanking Mon-El for not pressing charge. The officer gently took the girl to his patrol car.

The ride to the NCPD station was quiet, the girl could not speak to him, she refused and did not let him touch her belongings and, unlike others might have done, he left her alone, taking her to the interrogation room.

It's the morning and it may be a little later than Maggie would've liked when she crossed the door to work. It may be a little later than everyone is used to for Maggie to arrive. Everyone suspect a different reason for it; but none of them close to the truth: the lovely, soft, badass truth. That's the kind of things on her mind when her boss clap her on the back and start walking with her, a sure sign he has something for her.

"Hey, Maggie?" Her mind raced quickly, never had her boss called used her name so informally, something was up, she listened and walked toward her desk slowly. "So, Gibson brought back a young lady from his patrol last night." Maggie turn her head to the side to look at her boss as she speak.

"An alien girl?"

Her boss shake his head. "No no, but she was caught rummaging a dumpster at that bar you always go to, and she clocked their cook with a lead pipe when he tried to stop her." he gives her a notepad. "The guy's not pressing charge, he even cooked her a meal, the boss just wanted her in our hand so they didn't get in trouble."

Maggie nods a few times as she review the pad real quick, fighting very hard not to let a smirk appear, imagining Mon El getting whacked with a lead pipe. "Why are we keeping her here then?"

"We don't even know her name, we don't know her parent's name, she won't talk and nobody who talked to her really feels like its a good idea to rummage through her bag without her agreeing to it. Poor girl looks traumatized. Gibson didn't want her sleeping in the street." Her boss' request was clear, even left unworded.

Maggie nodded as they finally reached her desk, she set her coat and bag down. "I'll see what I can do with that" She moved her badge to her hip, remove the jacket from her suit, to look as casual as possible in her white shirt, tying her hair in a ponytail. She then start walking toward the indicated interrogation room.

The girl slept in there, there's a supergirl blanket folded beside her backpack, which has a patch of the same logo sewed on it, the girl herself is, much like Maggie herself, a darker skinned mutt with an empty, terrified stare. A pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt and a red brandless hoodie. As the door opened to let Maggie in, a soft smiled appear on her, dimples showing at the sight.

"Good morning, I'm Maggie" she set the file on the table, along with the note pad, the girl looked over Maggie and there was fear there, crossing her arms over her chest and the smallest of tremble run over her body. She doesn't talk.

She doesn't talk when Maggie speaks to her softly, of just wanting to help her out of this situation, she doesn't talk when Maggie brings her a donut and a glass of juice she asked someone to bring, but she eats like Kara eats when she's hungry. She doesn't talk when Maggie tries to get to know her name, her family and she clams even harder at that topic. But she talks, when Maggie ask if she would talk to Supergirl. "Y-yes"

Maggies comes out of the interrogation room with the saddest look on her face, looking at her own phone with a slight frown, hesitating between ::S:: and :: :: in her contact list. Her boss came over at that point to check on her. "Sup Sawyer?"

"I'm about to call in the cavalry, do not count on this happening whenever you want to." Maggie warns her boss who mostly just nods and pat her shoulder encouragingly, she puts her phone to her ear, it rings twice and Kara picks up.

"Maggie! Sup!?" the voice is excited and bubbly, Maggie can't help but smile, but she takes a solemn tone

"Hi, Supergirl..." she waits for a moment to see if Kara reacts to that

Kara takes her hand on hip pose, making Mon-El laugh in the background "What can I do for you, detective?"

"Six different officer tried to make a girl talk and she just clams up more each time and she's a pretty big fan of yours so... I was wondering if you could come and help?" Maggie spoke softly, her own emotion bubbling under the surface.

Kara can feel that shift in tone "Maggie, what's the situation?"

"She got arrested at the bar last night. After clocking, who I assume is Mike, over the head with a lead pipe." Kara let out a laugh there and pointed Mon-El to playfully mock him. "She's not in trouble, but, we can't keep her forever and we have nothing to go on, so she's looking at a few nights on the street. Can you help?"

Supergirl on the other end of the line nod once firmly. "I'm on my way, Detective! Just text me the adress!" the call ended and Supergirl got the text she needed quickly, the flash of red and blue running through National City made a few stop before stopping at the Police station Maggie called her to.

Supergirl landed, bringing smiles and cheers which made her heart swell with happiness, a sense of belonging. Supergirl landed, bringing two box of donuts and a little color in the station's office, to bring the hero cheer to Maggie, Supergirl landed, bringing hope and light to give to two people within the station.

When Maggie greeted Supergirl at the entrance, she help set the box of donut she brought for the station for the rest of the people. "The other box's for me" Maggie already knew and she laughed, taking a donut from the Police box, Kara stopped her. "You can take from my box." whispered to her.

Maggie felt her heart skip a beat, a full smile appeared on her face, bringing up the dimples in full, she took the donut remained quiet for a while, Kara was making her a figure of legend in the office right now and while she appreciated, she was mostly shocked that Kara would share food with her.

They reached the interrogation room, under the curious gaze of Maggie's coworkers. "So, Supergirl, what happens in the room is recorded, I will be with you, but holding back. The only thing we need out of this is a name. thank you for taking the time." Supergirl nods once =====================================================================

The young lady was staring at the door, getting nervous, her heart was beating almost audibly for the mic in the room. She wasn't even cuffed to the table or the chair, she could've made a run for it, but fear paralyzed. Fear of being alone outside and fending for herself, fear that the next person crossing the door would be her father, fear that her safety would be threatened.

The door opened, bringing a bit of the outside light inside of the grim room. The door opened and the glimmer of hope caught fire. The door opened and in walked Hope herself. The girl's mouth opened wide, not even registering Maggie standing against the wall near the door. Her emotions burst through the dam like it never existed, tears rush down her face, words and sobs catch at the back of her throat, stopping her breath.

Supergirl walks to the girl, kneeling beside the chair and opening her arms. The hug is a long, emotional one, the girl refuse to let go for a good while, Maggie quickly wipe her eyes and behind the mirror glass, Gibson is thankful for the kleenex pack he brought. It takes a good ten minutes before the girl manage a few words, through the tears. "Please help me." Kara looks at Maggie over the girl's shoulder, sharing a sympathetic smile.

"I would like nothing more than to help you, what do you need?" Supergirl asked, just sitting on the ground and paying attention to the girl, holding one of her hands.

"I don't know where to go, my parents kicked me out, no one took me in..." Maggie was struggling, her lips trembled and her round dimple peeked from time to time. Kara remained smiling, though her eyes were filling with tears slowly. "And I got in trouble for getting food from a dumpster."

"Why did they kick you out, what happened ?" Kara asked, squeezing the girl's hand comfortingly, controlling her strength with precision.

"I..." she looked bashful and afraid for a moment "I brought a girlfriend home." Maggie's fist clenched and she dug her nails into her palm. Kara's expression shifted from kind and soft to that look she gets someone hurt her loved one. "I shouldn't have said that, you probably hate me now..."

Supergirl looked to Maggie, her eyes seeking permission and Maggie nodded once, granting it. "I don't hate you at all, I have several friends who are part of the lgbt community" she upnodded Maggie as if to indicate her as an example, though the girl seemed to have missed it, because she's crying again, relieved.

"We'll help you okay?" Kara said with a comforting tone, the girl took a few moments to speak again. "C-can we be friend ?" the girl asked Supergirl and the superheroine nods enthusiastically. "Of course, but, friends share their names, right? If you could just share a bit of your ID, Maggie here could find a way to help."

The girl pulled her wallet out of her pocket, hands shaking, hesitation in every gesture. "I don't want to go back to my parents." Maggie spoke up "You won't." Kara peeked over, this was the first time she saw her sister's girlfriend angry. Maggie was showing a stern exterior, but her lips still shook from time to time.

The girl handed the one piece of state ID to Kara, Maggie tensed, recognizing the coloring and format from a distance. Supergirl's eyes flew wide, she looked from Maggie and the girl. "Daisy, what a lovely name, I'm going to show your ID to Maggie." Daisy nodded, agreeing. Maggie took the ID from her hand and looking at it and her heart sunk.

Daisy Sawyer, from Blue Spring Nebraska, 16 years old. Maggie looks at the girl and with the shakiest voice. "D-daisy, what're your parents' name?" she set the ID into her back pocket Supergirl waited quietly, waiting for the answer. "John and Violet ?" Daisy spoke hesitantly

Maggie covered her mouth with her hands, tears poured out of her eyes, rushing out of the room "I'll- I'll be back." . Supergirl watched Maggie for a moment, using her X-ray vision to track her for a bit, then turned back to the girl. "She'll be fine." she pat the girl's shoulder.

"Are you hungry Daisy? I brought some Donuts" Supergirl said with a soft voice, her own eyes filled shining with tears. Offering the box to the girl, Daisy took two out and now wasn't the time to argue about food sharing etiquette.

"What's wrong with the officer ?" a shy, shaking voice from the girl.

"I'll let her tell you, but I promise you, you're not alone." she took a deep breath. "Got any idea what you want to do later? Like for a job" Supergirl asked, trying to fill the quiet, get to know the girl that will essentially be her niece.

Meanwhile, Detective Sawyer had ran into her boss' office, startled at first, the older man stood and walked to her. "What's the matter Sawyer?"

"The girl Gibson brought back..." her expression swings between pure sadness and righteous anger, her lips trembles, her hand shakes and wrings each other, the dimples are deep and round. "Daisy Sawyer, from Blue Springs Nebraska, she got kicked out by her parents, John and Violet..."

Her boss blinks once and place a hand on her shoulder. "Is the girl your family, Sawyer ?"

"I didn't know I had a sister." Just saying the words wrecks Maggie's heart, and she buries her face into her hand, sobbing for a moment there, her boss giving her a hug. Kind of an awkward moment, but one Maggie appreciated nonetheless.

Her boss snapped his finger at one of the clerks passing by "Hey, your job today is to run me a check on this ID and get me confirmation on Parents name and possible relation from around here." The clerk nodded and took the ID, running to their desk to run what they could from there.

"I need custody, can you get me the papers quickly?" Her boss nods once. "Sure, but wait for confirmation, and you know it's not going to be an easy battle Sawyer?" Maggie nods once. "I just called down Supergirl for help softening a girl, I can call down MUCH worse than that to get a piece of paper signed."

The Idea of Alex 'interrogating' her...their parents was a satisfying one, maybe the smirk that appeared on her then was a tiny bit sadistic. Her boss looked at Maggie with a piece of worry in his eyes. "Sawyer, take the day off. Legally, we can release Miss Daisy into your custody while we contact the family. And yes, I'll get you the papers." Maggie smiled through her tears.

Maggie sent a few texts from her phone, to Alex, to Kara. She sat her desk, trying to calm herself down and trying to figure out a plan for the day. Trying to avoid confronting too much of her feelings at once. Worries wracked her mind, worries about her sister not believing her, about Alex refusing to help, about the work dealing with a teenager would be.

M: ::Alex, plz come to precinct, need u alot::

A: ::Y, u ok?::

M: ::No, need 2 talk. hurry plz::

M: :: u::

No further response from Alex, she probably had jumped on her bike after panicking to J'onn about the situation.

M: ::How is Daisy?::

K: ::My niece is a nerd ::

M: ::Waiting for confirmation::

K: ::I know. She likes computer stuff. Lucky i know a bit from winn::

It took all bout thirty minutes, either the clerk was efficient or the verification were simple, Maggie's boss walked to her desk and dropped an envelope filled with papers. "Congratulation Sawyer, you got a baby sister. Be careful" Maggie smiled a thank you, unable to form words for now. She picks up her own wallet and look at her Nebraska State ID.

Maggie smiled, her tears slowed down when she read the nerd text again, standing up from her desk and walking to the interrogation room, leaving the badge and the gun behind. Once there, she listened to the conversation, hidden behind the door's threshold.

"I mean, I know how to code little stuff, not like I could make a video game or anything" Daisy seemed to be talking about job prospect

Supergirl laughed a bit. "One of my friend could probably show you a little something there"

"Do you know a lot about computer supergirl ? I mean, I know you're from another planet, is there anything we could learn from that in that area?!" The excitement in her voice was shining, vibrant. Maggie could listen to the little nerd go on like this about anything for hours.

Maggie walked into the room, no badge, no holster and a face stained with tears, a bit of running make up. Daisy looked at the woman with a bit of worry in her eyes and she fell quiet, Supergirl stood from her kneeling position and flew to the back of the room, leaving space for them. She also took her phone out to take pictures of this moment.

"Hello Daisy..." Maggie sat at the table with the girl, looking at the girl in the eyes. "I'm Detective Margaret Sawyer, NCPD Science Division." a soft little smile and she gives the girl her ID card back, along with her own. The girl looks at Maggie's ID and then to Maggie,confusion and pain on her face, she was putting something together.

"We have the same parents, we're sister." Maggie spelled it out, Daisy's eyes opened wide and she fell quiet, shaking in place a bit. "I know it's a lot to take in. d-d-did they even tell you I existed?" Maggie asked with a trembling lips. Daisy shook her head and squeaked a few words. "I'm sorry, no."

A long moment is spent in silence, respectful silence, mourning the missed moments. A long moment is spent just staring, taking in everything, the similarities. A long moment is spent finding the words for each other. The silence is broken by Maggie first. "They kicked me out for the same reasons." Daisy winces and stands from her seat, moving across the table, staring at the older woman.

"I don't want to go back..." Daisy spoke with a shaking voice, Maggie looked at her in the eyes. "I can take custody of you until the mess is sorted out and I..." she point at the envelope on the floor beside her. "I asked for the papers to get it permanently, are you okay with that?" Daisy nods once. "Please, I don't want to sleep outside, I don't..." Maggie pulled her into a hug. "You won't, you're safe."

Supergirl was crying at the back of the room, but she remained as quiet as she could, her heart shining and filling, her super hearing picking up her panicking sister in the distance. Maggie held the hug for a long time, Daisy didn't move from it either. Supergirl walked toward the door and pat Maggie on the back. "Alex is here, I'll go calm her down"

Daisy looks up to Maggie, breaking the hug, and the older woman finds it much harder than she thought to end it. "Who's Alex?"

Maggie gives a smile to Daisy "My girlfriend, I asked her to come, because she should know I have a sister now."

"I-is she going to want me around? I don't want to... I don't want to cause trouble" Daisy was afraid now, shaking and wringing her hands.

"I can't imagine her being upset that I'm taking care of my sister. And if she is, I'm still taking care of you." she said firmly and with a strong confidence showing.

The girl of steel came from the back of the station, Alex calmed the moment she saw the red cape walking toward her, she was in panic mode just moment before. Kara joined her at the front desk, smiling at the Clerk and patting her sister's back.

"Wh-what's wrong with Maggie? I came here as fast as I could." Supergirl laughed a bit, taking her by the shoulders and looking into her sister's eyes. "Maggie is fine, but you need to meet someone new." Alex walked with Supergirl through the offices and toward the interrogation room. "Though I think she may want to go rogue with you again soon."

They stopped a few feet away from the interrogation room. "Wait, why are you here, Supergirl?"

"Maggie called me in, this girl refused to speak and she was shutting down. She had a supergirl blanket, patch and watch so ... she figured I could help make the girl talk." Alex smiles a bit at the answer. "Go in, I'll be watching." Kara pushed her sister into the room.

Alex saw her girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer, wiping her tears with a kleenex, working on several papers, writing and filling the forms laid out before them. The girl with her had the exact same skin tone, the exact same hair, with the same kind of tears in her eyes. Alex's heart skipped a beat.

Maggie heard the steps from her girlfriend, she turned around, standing up from her seat and her hand immediately started fidgeting. Daisy stared straight at Alex, clearly intimidated by her somehow. "Hey babe..."

Alex waited, a tiny smile on her lips, her hands going to her hips, a little bit like supergirl would be doing, she didn't talk, but she already had an idea of the importance this conversation would have and she was nervous.

"So, I'd like you two to meet, Daisy, this is my girlfriend, Alex Danvers" and then she looked to Alex, both of them did and the DEO agent got it, just as Maggie said it, both of them had little round dimples on their cheeks. "Alex, this is my ...sister, Daisy. I found out about her today."

Alex walked up close to them, putting an arm around Maggie's shoulder, pulling her in, using this moment to look up at the papers, recognizing them for what they were. Pride swelled in her, so proud of Maggie, her other hand was extended to Daisy "I'm very happy to meet you Daisy"

Daisy reached to shake Alex's hand and got pulled a bit closer, a gentle pull from Alex. Maggie rested her hand onto her sister's back. "I don't want to be any trouble for you and Marge" Maggie rolled her eyes at the nickname, Alex laughed once. "I would be the world's biggest hypocrit if I ever said anything against Maggie helping out her sister."

Maggie pull Alex in for a hug, but she also pulls Daisy into it, it's a bit awkward at first, sure, but after a moment, it feels nice and when it start to feel like home, Daisy takes a step back first, smiling and wiping her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Supergirl had left the building with the characteristic woosh, red cape fluttering behind her. The hero's heart lifted by the events of the day and her mind darkened by the clouds it brought on the horizon. Maggie and Alex had a cab waiting for them outside of the station, Daisy followed them, a few steps behind, phone in hand. An air of sadness passed over her face and Maggie turned around just in time to notice it.

"Nothing from them?" Maggie already knew the answer, but she had to ask, to keep them both hopeful.

"No" Daisy shut her phone off and walked to stand beside Maggie, opposite of Alex, avoiding contact for the moment.

Alex watched in silence, she could see the same kind of gesture from Daisy that Maggie had, the same kind of trauma settling down on both of their shoulders. She chose to be quiet at the moment, letting them just be. The agent sent a quick text to J'onn and Winn.

A: ::Not coming back today.::

J: ::Why?::

A: ::Ask Kara, will need 2 talk 2morrow::

J: ::*sends a picture of his stern face*::

They get in the cab, Maggie and Daisy sitting in the back seat, putting their seatbelt, Alex took the front seat and gave the adress to the driver.

A: ::Winn, Plz make sure Kara is ok::

W: ::Uh-oh, Bad super day? or would it be Super bad day?::

A: ::Not bad, but lots of family stuff, she get upset easy::

W: ::Sucks, will attempt. Boss says hi::

A: ::Middle finger emoji, Hi J'onn::

Alex set the phone back into her pocket, looking at the rearview mirror, watching Maggie trying to pry a few words more out of Daisy. The elite agent had to struggle several times not to give in and start taking pictures or crying, depending on the topic being discussed.

Once the cab had reached their destination, Alex's apartment, Maggie took Daisy's backpack and carried it up the stairs before giving it back to her. Maggie's sister held the backpack against her chest as she entered the apartment, walking to the counter and setting the bag onto one of the seat, searching for a change of clothes.

"Where's the bathroom, I'd like to change... if possible." a meager request, Alex pointed to the bathroom, once again, silent but the warmest smile she could.

"I'll set you up for a shower too." Maggie said, assuming correctly, that Alex didn't mind, showing Daisy the towels, washcloths and soap.

Meanwhile, Alex picked up her phone to find a few more text had arrived, including a picture of J'onn giving her a sterner look, Winn doing the bunny ear behind his head. Kara had sent a text to her too, about finding out the girl's size in clothes.

Alex peeked quickly at the clothes left in the open bag, without touching anything, she sent the proper size numbers. Then she order Pizza, ordering a few can of soft drinks with it. Setting the phone down just in time for Maggie to return. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and buried her face into her chest, clinging to her clothes.

"I can't cry, not now." Alex understood, now was not the time to let the young girl see the weakness, she had to believe people would be strong for her, patting Maggie's back a few times. "Pizza's on the way"

Maggie smiled and went to the fridge, pouring herself a glass of cold water. "For tonight babe, think we could just get to know her, talk, shoot the breeze and not bother with the stressful stuff?"

"I think today was enough for everyone, I'd like to know my girlfriend's sister." she kiss Maggie's forehead a few times.

"A-Alex, I... I.." Maggie looked furious for just a second, Alex's heart skipped a beat. there is fire in her eyes, her jaw is tensed.

Alex understood "I know, it's okay, we'll talk later." she kiss her forehead another time and run her hand through her girlfriend's hair.

The shower sounds ceases, the sound of hair being brushed, teeth being brushed, Daisy soon stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a loose pair of sweat pants and tanktop with the supergirl brand S. Alex couldn't help but smile,

Maggie joined as well. "Pizza's on the way, want to watch a movie?"

Daisy smiles and shrug her shoulders. "We can watch something, yeah." almost a mumble

Alex opened the TV and set up the movies, watching Daisy for her preference the young girl did not seem to give much care to the screen, curling on the couch, hugging a cushion, isolating herself, making herself small. Maggie sat on the couch, putting a blanket over her own lap, Alex sat on Maggie's other side, putting an arm around her waist.

"We don't have to watch a Movie, we can just talk, we can watch some shows, we can do some board games." Maggie said, trying to get her sister to engage, watching for the response.

"I don't want to impose, I'm not home I-" Daisy was very awkward and she already seemed to be getting upset.

Alex gave Maggie a light squeeze, closing her eyes and waiting for the rest of the conversation, her girlfriend sigh and scooted closer to her sister and spoke softly.

"Daisy, we don't know each other. But I promise you, this is fine with Alex, this is fine with me. We want you to feel home." she rest a hand on Daisy's knee, the younger Sawyer set her hands over Maggie's

"I want to eat, watch something and then sleep." Daisy's voice tiny and shy, looking away from Maggie. "I... we can talk tommorrow, I promise."

Alex gave the remote to her girlfriend's sister. "Choose" Alex was sort of surprised when the girl picked the latest in the James Bond franchise, smirking a little bit in spite of herself. Maggie was a little amused, leaning back into Alex. The food arrived shortly after, Alex answered the door, taking care of paying and serving the meal.

Daisy ate barely a piece of pizza and a few fries before she claimed she wasn't hungry anymore, Alex didn't say anything, Maggie tensed against her, but remained silent for the moment. Daisy grabbed Maggie's hand when the movie started

She was clinging to her sister's hand, trying to avoid looking at her for any excuses, but squeezing periodically. An hour in the movie, Daisy was out, deep in sleep and snoring adorably. Maggie and Alex stood from the couch slowly and snuck away to go chat in the kitchen.

"How am I doing at the big sister thing?" Maggie asked, hushed whispers, resting her head against the top of Alex's shoulders, both hand securely around her waist. "I don't want to screw this up."

"You're doing everything right." she run her finger through Maggie's hair, messing them up purposefully, much to her displeasure. "You want to get custody, right?"

Maggie looked hesitant for a moment, clinging to Alex tightly. "I do, It's a lot for you to take on your shoulders all of a sudden, when you don't have to and I wouldn't wa-"

"Maggie" Alex interrupted " I'm not going anywhere, unless you tell me to, I want to help, Kara, Winn and J'onn and my mom too, will want to help" she keeps messing with her girl's hair. "You're not going at this alone, the girl needs a family and this one..." Alex made a little circle gesture around with her finger, meaning everyone of their friends. "Is there for her."

Margaret Sawyer, since the age of 15 had never believed she'd call someone family again, she had subconsciously sabotaged relationships that were leading this way before. Alexandra Danvers, whom she is clinging to now for fear of losing, had cracked Maggie open and read the book and put a bookmark on her heart.

"Family?" that was the only word Maggie could manage to speak, emotionally exhausted now, though the question implied in the tone was heavy of consequence. She knew Alex understood the weight of her one word question, looking into her eyes.

Alex watched her girlfriend slowly come to the realization of what she had just asked, there is pride swelling in her own heart, but mostly love. "You're family now, you've...felt like family for a while for me, for Kara. So your sister is family too. I love you Maggie."

Maggie exhaled slowly when she heard the response, smiling wide and whispering her own declaration. "Kara let me take a doughnut from her box at the station today, I th- I believe it Danvers." she takes a deep breath "I love you too" a simple whisper and a little smile. Together they went to Alex's bed and fell asleep profoundly.

Rework first part above to Clothes shopping, food eating and Daisy running away for a quick while with Maggie's phone to try and call her parents.

Eliza offering to help at the DEO.

Supergirl had left the building with the characteristic woosh, red cape fluttering behind her. The hero's heart lifted by the events of the day and her mind darkened by the clouds it brought on the horizon. Maggie and Alex had a cab waiting for them outside of the station, as both of them having come to the station on motorcycles.

Daisy followed them, a few steps behind, phone in hand she stared at the screen, hoping, expecting a response, an apology or even a chance to make it up.

"Hey so, you probably don't have a lot of clothes, right Daisy? What about we go on a little shopping spree?" Maggie asked, smiling, hoping to distract her new sister from her inevitable disappointment. Disappointment over the fact that their parents wouldn't give signs of life.

"Ok, that would be good, I don't have a lot of money though" Daisy said with a small voice.

Alex interjected before Maggie could, because, of course she would do that for her lady's little sister. "I'm paying" then turn to Maggie, knowing she would protest, stopping her right in her track "this is not negotiable." her tone the same one as she uses when commanding recruits.

Both Maggie and Daisy looks at Agent Danvers with a bit of a surprise on their faces, both of them almost protest for a moment, both of them decides against it. Maggie because Alex will not relent and she knows, Daisy because Alex's commanding presence is working on her. All three ladies get into the cab, riding in silence until they reach the mall.

They walk through the crowd, Alex leading them with decisive steps until they reach the area with some high end boutiques. Maggie is shaking her head , staring at Alex with teary eyes. Daisy bumps into Alex when she stops, having paid more attention to her unresponsive phone, than where she was going.

"Sorry" Both Alex and Daisy exchange the same word, chuckling a little bit at that.

"So, I think we should get you something classy, dressing sharp can help you feel better." She points at this boutique. Daisy looks at it and seems shocked for a moment and then back at Alex with panics in her eyes. "That's way too much..."

Alex smiles "It's not charity, Daisy, it's not a handout or out of pity, It's a gift" the difference always had been important to Alex and she thought it may be important to Daisy too.

Maggie smiles at Alex and move to wrap her arms around her waist, holding her close to her body and she reassure her sister. "Don't worry, we'll go grab jeans and t-shirts after, I'm not going to let her dress you like a penguin all day" Both Alex and Daisy smiles. "But, I admit, dressing up feels good, so, let Alex treat you. You deserve it."

It doesn't take much more than that for them to get the measurement and the suit made. Though Daisy is impatient, though Maggie shares that impatience as well. Alex keep them both distracted for a while, then, when they finally get it, they go shop for casual clothes. Pajamas and to Daisy's insistence, she also gets a new supergirl t-shirt. because the two she got in her backpack? they're not enough. she MET Supergirl today.

When they start looking for a restaurant, that's when Alex notices it, the panic in Daisy's eyes when she looks at her phone again, for the thirtieth time in as much minutes. The sadness that weigh so heavy it slows her steps, so much. The sadness that Maggie is trying to chase away, by showing affection for Alex. To demonstrate love wins to her sister.

It's when they seat at a McDonald's that Maggie notices that her phone is gone from her pocket, that Daisy's not in sight. Alex and Maggie look at each other in the eyes, nodding as they start looking for her. Alex sent a text to Maggie's phone, having a pretty good idea of what the girl was doing. Maggie looked around in the meanwhile.

A: Daisy, I know what you're trying to do.

A: Daisy, let us be there, you shouldn't be alone.

A: Daisy, where are you?

D: Outside, parking lot. sorry.

From there, it's pretty simple for the two women to find her. She looks mad when they finally join in the parking lot. Her expression soften when she realizes that both Alex and Maggie seem just as sad as she is.

"Daisy, I'm not going to stop you. But you... you're not going to like what's going to happen." Maggie said with a little too much of a sad tone. Daisy shrugged.

"Maybe they've changed! You haven't seen them in a while!"

Daisy's accusing tone had Maggie looks to Alex. "She remind me of Kara."

Alex remained quiet, letting her rage, emotions boil under her skin, keeping her cool like everyone's life depended on it, standing by Maggie and her sister. Daisy dialed the number, on her sister's phone, nervously, Maggie looked at her and her own emotions threatened to pour out.

The phone rang once, twice and a woman's voice answered, Maggie gasp, recognizing her mother's voice, she hadn't heard it in over a decade now, Alex squeezed her hand, to comfort her.

"Yes ? Who's this?" Daisy is paralyzed for just a moment before she forces herself to speak. "Hello? Mom? Mom please listen, don't hang up!"

"Daisy, I blocked your phone, who's phone are you calling from ?!" Daisy was already breaking down, tears streaming down her face.

"Mom please, why are you doing this to me?! Why are you acting like I'm no one anymore?!" Maggie's fist clench and there's fire in her eyes, in her bone, pain too.

"You know why, now answer my question, did you steal a phone from someone, like a worthless thief?!" Violet scolds into the phone, a tremble in her voice. And now Daisy gets mad and it breaks even Alex, because she heard those words, those screams before.

"How could you do that?!, you told me you loved me, you sent me away, you kicked me out, you made everyone I love go away! WHY!?" Maggie let's out an incoherent set of words and she broke away from Alex, who was sobbing now, watching her girlfriend move closer to her sibling.

"Who's with you, is it the person you stole the phone from?" the voice on the other end asked.

Daisy screamed into the phone. "ANSWER ME!" Maggie took the phone away from her sister's hand, delicately. Alex remember shutting the hologram of Allura when she sees that happen and then goes to comfort Daisy, hugging her. Meanwhile, Maggie went away from them to talk on the phone, forcing down her bile.

"Tell me who you stole the phone from or I'm calling the police!" The mother threatens loudly.

Maggie snapped right then and there. "Ma'am, I'm NCPD Detective Margaret Sawyer, Science Division, my sister borrowed my phone. The police is well aware of every detail of this affair, Ma'am, expect a visit from us soon." the phone on the other end of the line clicks shut.

Maggie turns around to see Alex, holding Daisy in her arms and soothing her gently and ignoring her own tears, she joins them and hugs both Alex and Daisy, kissing both their cheeks. "Let's go home, order pizza, watch stuff on netflix." and they did, walking through the parking lot, hugging.


	3. Chapter 3

Winn was already pacing the landing pad when Supergirl landed there, he greeted her with a smile and a pat on her shoulder, following her as she climbed the steps, heading toward the lab area.

"Hey Winn, you were waiting for me? Is there something I should know?" Kara forced a smile, she wasn't exactly sad, but the day had worn her spirit down from bubbly to thoroughly sobered..

"No, no actually, just kind of wanted an update on why your sister thought you'd need a bit of emotional support." Winn said, following her and she stopped on the narrowed bridge above the control room, leaning against the railing.

"Today was a bit rough yes, but, honestly It's Maggie who's going to need that" a loud sigh and her head lowered. "Maggie found out she had a sister today, it's a pretty long story." a soft hip bump with Winn. "Short version her 16 years old sister got kicked out of her parent's house for bringing a girlfriend home."

Winn shook his head "Oh, well, that very sadly explains a few things about Maggie." both agreed silently, nodding.

"I need to figure out a way to help them out or something." She said, running her fingers over her hair, adjusting them a little.

"Well, Eliza's here, that's probably a start. She's with J'onn at the moment, in the labs." Kara seemed a little surprised by that, gazing at Winn with questioning look. "Oh, they're working on a Kryptonian thing, J'onn didn't want anybody else working on it."

Kara smiles and walks toward the lab area, easily finding where her mother and J'onn were, a full rendition of a Kryptonian cell structure and the interaction with solar radiation depicted on a screen, notes on blue suns on the black board, Kara's eyes went wide about that for a moment, then made her presence known, clearing her throat.

Eliza and J'onn had been engrossed in their work for most of the day, they worked hard on determining the key elements of Blue suns radiation effect on Kryptonians. When Kara drew their attention, they both jumped, but smiled. "Oh, hey sweetie." Eliza gave Kara a warm hug and J'onn watched with a concealed smile.

"What brings you in the labs Supergirl?" the hug was lasting a bit more than usual, so J'onn made a quick scan of Kara's thoughts as a precaution an upset Kryptonian was what this room needed. The imagery, the sounds and the general distress he found among his space daughter's thoughts, however mildly softened his features quite a bit.

"As awesome as your current project is, I need your help with something a little less... cosmic and little more tragic." she fiddled with her hands, wringing and the crinkle at her brow appeared.

"What is it?" Eliza said, setting down her marker and grabbing her daughter's arm, J'onn approached, letting her talk. "Well, Maggie called me earlier today, she needed a bit of help to make a quiet girl talk. She had those merchandise of supergirl, she was a fan, so it worked" she looks at her mother, an emotionally charged sigh follows. "It was Maggie's sister, she's 16 and ...and her parents kicked her out, because she brought home a girlfriend."

Eliza frowned and silently cursed the rats that would abandon their children that way, having put together the story in its larger stroke already. "Alex wants to help the girl?"

"Duh" Supergirl expressed with a bit of a smile. "I'm just not sure how they're going to do it, I mean, they'll need to move. Maggie doesn't have the space and Alex's bedroom doesn't have a fourth wall or a door. It's a third mouth to feed, plus er... well, the danger... is there something we can do?"

J'onn nods a few times. "There's a program to protect our agents' families. There's a bit of a technicality with it that I'll need to discuss with Alex and Maggie later, but we could use that to relocate them. Allows us to keep an eye on the girl and secure the place."

"I'll talk with Alexandra just to... well, discuss this. I think I might have some advice for her." she said kissing Kara's cheek and they exchanged a hug, Eliza looks to J'onn "I'm going to do that now, we can continue later." J'onn nodded.

"If there's some form of surveillance to be had, can you ask Winn to do it? Or deal with the official stuff with her? I think she'd get along really well with him" Supergirl said to J'onn as her mother hurried quickly to the locker room.

The Martian nods once. "I allowed myself a little peek in your mind when you came in, I agree, I'll put Winn in charge of this." he was about to leave the room, Supergirl stopped him with an arm on his shoulders.

"What's the technicality ?" J'onn smiles a little bit at Supergirl's question "The program is for families only, they'd need to be married." he answered with a very, very low whisper, only Supergirl's hearing could hear. "I could probably get ordained easily for it, as this can be viewed as an emergency situation with high command."

"But that's putting quite a lot of pressure on their relationship" Supergirl seemed a little suspicious of the stipulation. "I mean, we both know Alex wouldn't mind doing something like that for Maggie and her sister, but, that's Barry Allen kind of rushing things." A soft chuckle from J'onn.

"Yes, I know, which is why I need to talk with them, can you tell them I need to do so?" Kara nods once. "Of course, I'll let them know, maybe I'll get to babysit her again as myself!" she clap excitedly, J'onn rolls his eyes and leaves the room, muttering about needing to retire.


	4. Chapter 4

It's the next morning and National City is buzzing with the start of the day, headlines about several issues takes the place, a mention of Supergirl saving the day toward sunset, something about a fire of some kind. Alex was watching TV and drinking her coffee, Maggie was cooking breakfast and Daisy was just...staring at the windows, wrapped in a blanket, wearing a pair of shorts and her newest supergirl shirt.

A knock on the door, it makes Daisy jumps, startled, staring. Maggie walks toward the bed and puts on pants, instead of remaining in a pair of boxers, Alex goes to open the door. Eliza stands there, a soft smile on her lips, greeting her daughter with a hug. "I heard what happened, came to offer my help" she murmured to Alex.

"Thanks, come in." Alex comes back in, introducing her mom to Daisy "Hey, that's my mother, Mom, this is Daisy, Marge's kid sister" she grin, using the nickname Daisy had yesterday. Maggie stared, throwing a piece of cereal at her. "Shut up" she seemed to be genuinely grumpy about the nickname, causing Alex to go hug her.

Eliza approached Daisy while Maggie and Alex whispered to each other, apologies and explanation about the situation. Daisy was the first one to talk, taking Eliza by surprise. "Hey, good to meet you ma'am" she offer a handshake, which turn into a hug, at Eliza's insistance, though it did not last very long. "a pleasure to meet you, Daisy, I'm Eliza. How are you today, sweetie?" a soft, kind voice.

It was the same kind of tone that once comforted Kara, when she arrived on earth, when she woke up from a cold nightmare at night. It's where Alex learned to comfort others and Maggie is getting emotional seeing this, hugging Alex's side, tears in her eyes.

"Better" she nods and looks to Maggie and Alex, who were now preparing breakfast for four. "Hey, do you know if Kara's coming to breakfast too?" Alex asked, curious as she started a fresh batch of pancake batter.

Eliza shrugged and sent a text to Kara "I'll know soon!" Daisy tilt her head, like Maggie would when curious "Who's Kara?" Maggie and Alex smiles at each other and then Maggie replies. "You know how yesterday you were worried about Alex minding that I care about my sister ?" Daisy nodded. "Well, Kara is her sister and Alex takes good care of her"

Daisy blinks once "Wait, Kara Danvers? She interviewed Supergirl a few times, I have the CatCo magazine edition from back then"." Eliza was amused, but kept the smile to a normal level, Alex chuckles a little bit. But to Maggie? Seeing her sister gush over Kara and Supergirl like that? When she just discovered she existed? that stung a bit, just a bit. Maggie fell silent and focused on the food.

"The very same" Eliza said, nodding once. "How did you sleep?" Daisy shrugged a little bit. "Better than I did on the street or the bus, to be honest." Eliza shook her head "a tragedy, I am so sorry it happened to you" Eliza then looks at Maggie, a question written plainly in her face. Maggie was already nodding "Yeah, went pretty much the same way for me"

Alex was steaming already, focusing a bit on cooking, but she remained calm. Daisy broke the awkward silence. "Hey, so, can we change the topic, I'm really glad I'm out of there."

Eliza nodded "I think you and Maggie should talk, don't you ?" Daisy looked at Maggie, who was looking at her, smiling sadly.

"We can cook together while we talk, I'm guessing Eliza wants a chat with Alex?" Maggie inquired to ELiza, who was already nodding, standing up, heading for the door, to talk in the hallway

"We'll be back soon" Alex said, getting out of the door arm in arm with her mom, leaning against her a bit. When they were out, in front of the building, Alex turned to Eliza and smiles a bit sadly.

"Talk to me Alex, you have a lot to say, I'm pretty sure." Eliza said, using the same tone she had used on Daisy. "And it's okay, you're not taking any space you aren't supposed to, okay?"

"It's the first time since I came out, mom" she looks back toward the building, a little shake in her voice. "the first time I've seen homophobia in effect. I mean, I knew it existed, I knew people out there didn't like it, I knew things like these happened." Alex's voice trembled "But now that it's in my face mom... I ... I can't" she takes a deep breath, calming her tears before they even appear. "I can't imagine that me, feeling the way I feel for Maggie could possibly be seen as harmful."

"Well, I'm here if you need me, Alex." Eliza smiles, a bit brighter than she expected herself. Pulling Alex into a hug, a warm, gentle motherly hug. "I like how Maggie is changing you, she's... making you into someone I never thought was in you. I like it a lot. I'm proud of you and I'm sorry I ever gave you cause to think otherwise, my beautiful Alexandra"

They both share the hug, in silence, for a long while, letting the emotions subside before letting words spill again. Alex speaks first, after wiping her own eyes for a while. "Oh great, we're making a public show." Eliza laughs a little.

"Alex, you want to take in the little one, right?" patting her daughter's shoulder

Alex nodded "yeah, I don't want to let Maggie go at it alone, I know how hard that can be" a sad smile exchanged. "I'd like if you could, maybe, give me advice from time to time ?" she smiles. "I mean, it's not like we're getting a young child here, but, dealing with teenagers is probably a bit beyond my paygrade."

"Of course Alex, that's why I came over here, to offer my help." She played with her daughter's hair and kissed her forehead.

"You two are being adorable..." Both Eliza and Alex turned to see Kara, smiling at them, each of them getting a little wave . "By the way, J'onn want to speak with you and Maggie, Alex. I can baby sit while you do that today."

"Are you going to eat breakfast with us?" Eliza asked "Because if so, I need to go warn Maggie" Kara nods and Eliza goes up the stairs, leaving the sister to have a moment together.

"Everything is going fine, Kara, thank you for coming." Alex pre-empt the question and gives her sister a rather long hug

Kara doesn't just let Alex go out of her arms, she just keep hugging her sister and rocking her side to side. "I'm proud of you Alex" she rubs her back and smile, starting to walk up the stairs with her sister. "Let's eat breakfast and then you can go talk to J'onn with Maggie, okay?"

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

They had left Kara Danvers to babysit her 'niece'. Daisy hadn't spoken to her yet, but she seemed pretty excited to meet her, stealing glances from time to time during breakfast, trying to gauge what to expect when they would be alone. Alex and Maggie had just slipped away from the apartment, alongside Eliza to go back to the D.E.O. for work when Daisy had already crashed onto the couch, turning the TV on, turning the volume down, until the thing was just background noise. The girl was searching through her backpack and dug out an edition of CatCo magazine with Kara's first interview with Supergirl.

"We both met her, I saw her yesterday! I know, it's a bit of a silly thing to geek out over, but I figured we'd have that to talk about ?" Daisy talked fast, energetic and vibrant, this was a very different situation than what Supergirl had experienced yesterday, truth be told, Daisy was just desperate for connections right now and that's something Kara saw right away.

"You know Jimmy Olsen, the guy who took the pictures for this magazine is a good friend of mine? He's friend with Superman, We dated too for a bit !" Kara said, trying to give this conversation a direction that wouldn't lead straight to Supergirl being the center of the topic. Kara adjusted her glass, a little bit.

"You dated Superman?" Daisy tilt her head to the side, it was a family thing apparently. "Or James Olsen?" Kara chuckled and pointed out the correct answer and Daisy laughed along. "Why'd you break up?" Daisy slapped a hand over her mouth, closing her eyes when she realized what she had asked. "So sorry, that wasn't okay"

Kara sigh a little bit, patting Daisy's hand "Don't worry, curious is good sometimes." she clear her throat. "It's because I realized I didn't love him" she whispered. "I got caught in a whirlwind of emotions and by the time it all came down my feelings for him had just...gone. Sometimes it happens" Kara shrugs her shoulders "I'd have invited my current boyfriend over but, I think he's a bit afraid of you."

"What ? why?" Daisy looked very worried, all of a sudden and Kara immediately regret her choice of words.

"No no, not like this, He's the man from the bar where you got picked up last night, the one you hit with a lead pipe?" she explains softly, a gentle smile on her lips.

"OH... you can tell him I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to do that." Daisy spoke meekly and looked at the floor.

"It's okay, he told me he was pretty sad you had to dig through the dumpster for food, he just wanted to stop you from getting hurt, he just didn't do it in the right way." Kara offers a soft shrug.

"So, Are you sure Alex won't have a problem with me?" Daisy asked, meekly again, after a good minute of silence, Kara was content just peeking at the TV from time to time.

"I'm adopted in the Danvers family actually, Alex has been taking care of me for a while now and she always made me a priority in her life." she run her hand over Daisy's shoulders. "A little too much for her own good sometimes." Kara stood and went to pour herself some water in a glass, giving one to Daisy as well. "So, I guess she sees a little bit of me in you and I think she sees a little bit of herself in Maggie and I think it's all around very cute and safe for you."

Daisy remained quiet for a moment and she pulled her phone from her pocket, turning it on and getting a very upset face when she saw that there was no news or anything from her parents. "Why did your parents abandon you?" she said, a bitter tone to the question.

Kara flinched for a moment and took the phone from her hands and set it aside, so she could pick it up if she wanted "They died along with pretty much any family who could take care of me." Kara explained and fiddle with her own fingernail.

"Wow, I say a lot of horrible things to you" she scratched her hands, nervous and worried there.

"No, I understand, you used your own experience as a lens to see it" she explained and shrugged, giving the girl a quick side hug.

"I just wish my parents hadn't hidden my sister from me? Like, I didn't know Marge existed at all yesterday and suddenly, boom, a sister!" she makes a gesture to go with the boom sound. "I'm not even sure it's real yet."

"Well, you're here and I know you're real." Kara said with a heavy heart and patting her back. "And I'm pretty sure the police didn't make a mistake on that one."

"So, um, can we try to be cheerful again? Talk about Supergirl? What do you know about her that you can tell me?"

Kara debated for a moment, letting the smile win her over, revealing her identity to Maggie's sister, that would make thing easier certainly but ultimately, she decided to wait. "What do you want to know about her ? I can't garantee I can answer, but I can try."

"Well, where does she stay ?" she tilt her head to the side "I mean, it has to be kind of awkward trying to live somewhere as Supergirl no? She'd get harassed by people a lot, papparazzi and stuff."

"I know where she lives, but, I obviously can't share that. It's pretty quiet where she is and she isn't always wearing the costume either."

"Do you know what her name is? Like, I know Superman is something like Kallel? It's according the wiki page." Daisy asked, nosy and curious

Kara felt a bit unsure for a moment, but she couldn't stop herself from correcting. "Kal-El it's a first name last name thing, El is the family name, the symbol on their chest, is their family crest, the House of El" she said, a bit solemly.

"So, what's Supergirl's first name and last name, did she tell you ?" she ask with a little smile and bounces into place and she seem really curious and really cute. Kara almost cracks there but still manage to put up a defense, she could hold back Cat Grant so, she could hold back Daisy.

"She asked me not to reveal her identity to the world." She said with a little nod.

And then Daisy said something that just twisted Kara's heart, twitching and such. "So she didn't want to be my friend after all huh?" She sigh and shrugs.

Kara knew what the girl referred to, she had said that friend shared their names, without considering the consequences and she took a deep sigh, trying not to let her personal feelings get too much in the way.

"How good are you with secrets, Daisy?" She asked, looking at the windows nearby with a little tremble of her voice, looking as serious as Kara Danvers could be.

"Let's just say I learned I couldn't trust my parents with them." she said with a shrug "I'm not sharing anything with anyone." her tone sincere and bitter at the same times, not the kind of empty promise a kid makes sometimes and she licks her lips.

"Come with me" Kara stood up from the couch, going to grab her coat, as did Daisy, something to protect from the wind really. They left the apartment together, Kara sending a text to Maggie to warn her of where and what she was going to do. They left the apartment and walked through National City, exchanging quiet glances.


End file.
